


Completely Inaccurate

by Darky_Parky



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Basically Shipping Wars, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Michelle has a bunch of folders on her phone that are purely blackmail, Michelle is a closeted Stony shipper, One Shot, Peter is a bad liar, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), but so is Michelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Michelle has been keeping away a secret for far too long. Now is the time to reveal it to the only two people she trusts.  But will Peter reveal more than he intends in the process?





	Completely Inaccurate

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's just the gang reading MJ's fanfiction.

Michelle lead Peter and Ned to her room, leaving the door open as to not cause her parents distress. She flicked on the lights revealing her lavender painted walls, her neatly made bed decorated with an assortment of pillows, her nightstand with stacks of sketchbooks on top of it. And finally her messy study desk that was littered with papers and books, her computer being the only thing that stuck out against the mess.

She plopped down at her desk, Peter and Ned walking around and bending over to get a closer look at her screen. She pulled up an incognito window and began typing into the search bar.

"Michelle, you're not going to show us anything gross, are you?" asked Peter.

Michelle shrugged. "Depends on what you define as gross." Peter furrowed his eyebrows, not liking the way that sounded.

"Is it. . . porn?" Ned guessed.

Michelle ceased her typing for a moment to turn around and face Ned. "Ned, why would I bring you guys all the way over here to show you porn?"

Ned shrugged. "I don't know." Michelle shook her head and returned to the task at hand.

"Have you hacked into a super secret government thing? Or the dark web?" Ned gasped. "Or alien technology?"

"Not yet."

"Have you found out who Spider-Man is yet?" Peter glared at Ned.

Michelle smiled deviously. "I have a hunch."

"Uhh, is it blackmail?" Peter suggested quickly, desperate to get off the subject.

"Nah, if I wanted to show you guys blackmail, I would've shown you Aunt May's photo album."

Peter's face went pink as he recalled the various photos of him as a toddler, most of them in which he didn't bother to wear clothes. And the clothes that he did wear in photos were extremely embarrassing.

"She showed you guys that?" Peter squeaked.

Michelle smirked. "She showed _me_ that. If she showed Ned, everybody would already know about it." Peter groaned. "Don't worry, Peter, I won't let the photos get out." Michelle turned to face him with a deadly expression. "Unless you cross me." Peter swallowed hard. Michelle flashed him her signature smirk. "Relax, Pete, I already know you wouldn't do that." Michelle turned back to her computer screen to click on a link to a fanfiction website and log in.

Both of the boys raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"You have a fanfiction account?" asked Ned.

"Yep. And if you tell anyone I do, I will cut out your tongue." Ned grabbed his tongue almost instinctively.

"So. . . is this what you wanted us to see?" asked Peter.

Michelle shook her head. "No, this rabbit hole goes a lot deeper than that."

Ned gasped once again. "Is your fanfiction account a link to the Matrix?"

"Unfortunately, no." Peter furrowed his eyebrows as Michelle hovered her mouse over a link to one of her many stories. It read, "Together at Last", it had one chapter and had multiple tags underneath it. Peter didn't have time to read them all but he managed to pick out two distinct names. "Steve Rogers" and "Tony Stark".

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Michelle. . . is this a fanfiction about Mr. Stark and Captain America?"

"Yep. And. . . nobody has read it and I don't even know if it's good and I couldn't trust anybody else to read it so. . . ."

"So you brought us all the way over to your house just so that we can critique it?" Peter concluded.

Michelle stood up from her chair and looked to Peter. "I can't improve with my writing if I can't see it's faults, Peter." Peter surveyed Michelle's face considering all the other things he could be doing right now. Like homework, referencing "old" movies, being Queens' friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, etc.

Ned nudged Peter with his elbow, pulling him out of his thoughts. Peter saw the look of desperation in Michelle's eyes, a look he does not see very often from her. He sighed as he sat down into her chair and scrolled down, Ned hovering over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Pete, I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Peter felt awkward reading fanfiction about Mr. Stark, but it helped Michelle and that made it little more bearable.

Peter and Ned read on about Mr. Stark and Steve after the Civil War and their unrequited love being requited. Mid-way through - without thinking, Peter said: "This is completely inaccurate!"

"And how would you know, Peter?" Peter went pale.

He licked his lips before turning to Michelle. "I. . ." Peter took in a deep breath through his nose and puffed out his chest, trying to appear more confident. "I know that Mr. Stark has never had feelings for Mr- Steve Rogers. And if he did he would never just _fling_ himself at him as you describe here."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "But, Peter, you've never actually  _met_ Tony Stark, have you?"

"N-no, of course not. Have  _you?"_

"No."

"Then how could you know that they have feelings for each other?"

"All their disagreements that ended up on the news, it is just  _screaming_ lover's quarrel."

"No it isn't," protested Peter.

"I can kinda see it," spoke Ned.

Michelle smiled. "Ned!"

"What?"

"Come on, you have to agree with me here. I mean, Mr. Stark loves Mrs. Pepper anyway, I mean, he's going to marry her."

"And how do you know that wasn't just a publicity stunt?"

"Because he talks about her all the time!" Peter's eyes widened at his own words.

Michelle somehow managed to raise her eyebrow even higher. "Peter, I thought you said you haven't met him?"

"I-I did! I. . . I meant that. . . I haven't met him in person!"

"And he just talks to you about his life over the phone?"

"Yes." There was a long tense pause before Peter stood up. "Well-well, I better get back to Aunt May she's probably wondering where I am." Michelle placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back, preventing him from reaching the door. Peter is strong enough to just push pass her, but he thought it to be rude. 

"I thought you said you told Aunt May where you were, Peter."

"I. . . I. . ."

"What are you hiding, Peter?"

"Wha-what?" Peter laughed nervously. "I'm-I'm not hiding anything!"

"You're abandoning extra curricular activities, skipping out on classes, dances, talent shows. . . . Well, everybody skips out on talent shows, I mean, they're horrible, but you know what I mean."

"I'm just. . .  _so_ busy with the Stark internship and all-"

"You never check your phone or your email so how could know when you're needed?"

"I-I just. . . I have to go!" Peter rushed out of the room. Michelle grinned as she watched him scramble for his bag.

"Why do you do this? I already told you he's Spider-Man."

"Come on,  _tell me_ that this isn't funny." Michelle took out her phone and began recording Peter desperately trying to get out of the house as fast as possible. Almost as if on cue Peter tripped over his own feet and fell on his face while trying to make it to the door.

Michelle placed a hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook from silent laughter.

"You alright, Peter?"

"I'm okay, Mrs. Jones!" Peter voice cracked as he got back up.

Michelle - getting what she needed stopped recording and put the video in a folder labeled: "Peter Parker's Blackmail Material" while Peter finally managed to walk out the door.

"Did you just write that fanfiction for this?"

Michelle looked up at Ned in surprise. "What? Oh, yeah! Totally! I mean, who would actually write gay fanfiction about Iron Man and Captain America? That's stupid!" Michelle began laughing for perhaps too long before an awkward silence settled in between her and Ned. "You can go now."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this wasn't too bad and I hope you guys enjoyed this! And don't ask me why I think MJ might be a closeted Stony shipper


End file.
